Une Belle inconnue
by Allwell
Summary: Une vieille histoire sortie de mes tiroirs. Écrite en 2005 ou avant ... Harry, Ron et Hermione se promenaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand au détour d'un couloir une vision inhabituelle les arrêta. - C'est qui celle là ? Demanda disgracieusement Ron. - Et pourquoi Lucius Malefoy se trouve-t-il avec elle dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Questionna Hermione.
\- Mais qui c'est celle là ?

\- Et que fait Lucius Malefoy avec elle dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'ils se dirigent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ron, Hermione et Harry venaient de passer l'angle d'un nouveau couloir quand ils aperçurent cette scène inhabituelle.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une nouvelle élève ? Demanda Ron.

\- Elle a l'air trop âgée pour être une élève. Répondit Hermione.

\- Et elle est trop belle aussi. Se risqua Harry.

Hermione le fusilla alors du regard mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par Drago Malefoy.

\- Désolé si ma belle mère crée des tensions dans votre couple. Lança-t-il hilare, à l'intention de Harry et Hermione. Ceux-ci se regardèrent gênés mais Hermione eu assez de force pour répondre que de toute façon ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ce qui faisait toujours autant rire Drago. Ron, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, dit stupéfait :

\- Ta belle mère ?

\- Et oui, dans notre famille on ne reste pas célibataire, quand même !

Puis Drago pris congé en prétextant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de trainer avec deux idiots et une sang de bourbe. Ce qui n'apaisa pas la colère d'Hermione.

Au diner, la jeune femme à la beauté insolente était toujours là. Elle se tenait à table aux côtés de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs. Le ciel ce soir là était particulièrement sombre, malgré qu'il fût encore relativement tôt dans la soirée.

Avant de commencer le repas et de souhaiter bon appétit aux élèves, Dumbledore présenta enfin la mystérieuse invitée.

\- Voici Diane Malefoy, c'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard, ma foi très brillante. Nous avons constaté avec M. Malefoy que les Serpentard déviaient lentement des valeurs qui sont les leurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire intervenir Diane qui aidera les Serpentard à revenir dans 'le droit chemin'. Voilà les présentations sont faites. Nous pouvons à présent nous asseoir et profiter de ce bon diner.

Tous les élèves étaient stupéfaits. L'explication de Dumbledore ne leur suffisait pas, il leur fallait d'autres informations, ils voulaient tout savoir sur elle.

Mais Drago mit fin à beaucoup de rêves en se vantant haut et fort qu'il s'agissait de sa belle-mère.

A la fin du repas, Harry se dirigea vers Georges et Fred, la connaissance ambulante de Poudlard.

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parlé de cette Diane avant ? Leur demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondirent en cœur les deux jumeaux. Elle est très connue, c'est une grande adepte de la magie noire. ça on peut dire qu'il choisit pas n'importe qui ce sacré Lucius.

\- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ferait-il venir la plus grande adepte de la magie noire à Poudlard, c'est de la folie.

\- Oui, pas bête comme question ... Marmonna Georges.

\- Mais nous ce qui nous intéresse c'est comment elle fait pour être aussi puissante à son âge. S'enflamma Fred dont les yeux brillaient à présent.

\- Il parait qu'elle a seulement 19 ans. Renchéri Georges.

\- Enfin, on n'en sait pas plus. On va essayer de se renseigner pour toi. Tu pourrais aussi demander à ta petite copine Hermione, elle sait tout sur tout celle là!

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite copine, répondit Harry énervé, c'est juste une amie. Mais je vais quand même aller lui demander.

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent en riant de l'air effarouché de Harry quand il s'agissait de lui et d'Hermione.

Harry rejoignit ses deux amis près de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione devança la question d'Harry et commença à révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert.

\- La seule chose que je savais c'est que j'avais déjà vu son nom quelque part. Maintenant, j'en suis certaine, c'est une Animagie. Bien sûr sur l'ancien registre elle porte son nom de jeune fille. Mais c'est sûr, c'est elle ! Elle a la faculté de se transformer en corbeau parait-il. ça fait froid dans le dos, non ? Finit Hermione.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais ! Dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix

\- Bah oui, c'est déjà pas mal. Répondu Hermione un peu contrariée.

Le lendemain soir, Fred et Georges revinrent voir Harry. Ils avaient, depuis l'arrivée de Diane, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Ils avaient pris le temps de se documenter et avaient maintenant presque toutes les cartes pour que Harry comprenne pourquoi Dumbledore avait accepté d'accueillir cette fille.

\- Tout d'abord, commença Georges, il faut que tu saches que Diane est très orgueilleuse et très ambitieuse.

\- Elle peut être narcissique, belle comme elle est, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Fit remarquer Fred dont les yeux brillaient toujours autant.

\- Quand tes parents sont morts, elle avait seulement 5 ans et ça a été une révélation pour elle.

Harry buvait les paroles de Georges qui devenait à ce moment là le messager de la vérité universelle.

\- Il n'y avait plus vraiment de chef à la tête des partisans de la magie noire. C'est alors qu'elle décida d'être le seigneur des ténèbres à la place du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- On pense que Dumbledore la acceptée au sein de Poudlard pour faire une alternative à celui dont on arrive à présent à prononcer le nom.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le dire carrément alors !

\- Oui bon, elle permettrait d'orienter les Serpentard vers une autre forme de magie noire que celle de Voldemort.

\- Oh ! Fit Harry bouche bée.

\- Et oui, dit Georges. Dumbledore l'a accueillit pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas tout, on pense aussi savoir pourquoi elle est avec ce maudit Lucius ! En fait, sa famille est très pauvre. Et sans argent, comment accéder au pouvoir ? C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux ans elle a épousé un des plus grands partisans de Voldemort, qui est aussi un des hommes les plus riches de la région.

\- Mais... mais où avez-vous eu toutes ces informations ? Réussit à dire Harry qui essayait d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles données incroyables.

\- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que quand tu veux être un peu célèbre, tu dois être un peu connu et quand t'es connu et bien tu as un fan club.

\- Quoi ? Elle a un fan club ? S'étonna encore une fois Harry.

\- Oui avec des jeunes fou de magie noire et fou d'elle. Ils ont bien voulu répondre à nos questions contre la description complète des vêtements qu'elle portait hier soir au diner !

Harry quitta Fred et Georges un peu déboussolé par toutes ces informations qu'on venait de lui révéler. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il entrepris de tout redire en détail à ses deux acolytes. Puis épuiser par ce nouveau tourment, il allât se coucher.

Mais sa nuit fut elle aussi tourmentée. Il ne cessait de penser à cette fille au corps parfait et aux cheveux d'ébène. Il avait l'impression que son regard d'un noir intense le transperçait dans son sommeil. Tout d'un coup, pris dans sa fièvre, il se demanda où Diane pouvait bien dormir dans le château. Peut-être avait-il une chance de la retrouver avant le matin ?


End file.
